Heavy Crown
by and122
Summary: Esta pesada corona... No siempre puedes complacer a la multitud, pero aún así no me inclinaré... Esta pesada corona que viene y se va, y cuando sea el momento la pasaré con orgullo... Pero por el momento la tengo yo.


**Heavy Crown **

"_**Debes ser la reina"**_

"_**No capitán, no puedo hacerlo"**_

"_**Historia eres la reina, la reina de la humanidad, debes aceptar tu destino"**_

"_**No puedo"**_

"_**¡Escúchame atentamente!" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello de la camisa y me levantaba en los aires - "La vida es injusta y en ocasiones debemos hacer cosas que no queremos, pero tenemos que agachar la cabeza y acatarlas porque es nuestro destino. Así que no te lo repetiré una vez más muchacha serás la reina te guste o no, ¿Me has entendido?"**_

"_**Sí señor, lo seré"**_

Y de esa forma selle mi destino, después de tanto tiempo intentando ocultar mi verdadera identidad como el único medio para protegerme, todos descubrieron que era la verdadera heredera al trono y por lo tanto la única capaz de hacer que la humanidad no llegara a su extinción. Pero quién era realmente yo, una simple muchacha que cambio de identidad para no tener que verse involucrada en una guerra por el trono de la humanidad; que se alisto al ejercito con el único deseo de poder asegurar su vida en un mundo donde los seres humanos eramos presas enjauladas en cuatro paredes por miedo a que nuestros cazadores, los titanes, acabarán con nosotros.

Lo que sí tenía claro, es que era una muchacha a la que el destino le jugo una broma pesada, ya que en estos precisos instantes era una persona a la que sobre sus hombros caían todas las esperanzas de una civilización así como la preocupación por la protección y seguridad de esta. Desde luego demasiadas responsabilidades para alguien tan joven, inexperto y sobretodo débil.

"¿Historia te encuentras bien?"

"¿Eh?... Oh sí Sasha"

"Me alegro, es que últimamente llevas unos días en lo que parece que que tu cuerpo está presente pero tu mente no, ¿Es por la coronación?"

"Sí"

"Bueno tú no te preocupes, ya verás como se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

"No es por eso Sasha, sino ¿Qué tú me ves realmente preparada para ocupar ese tipo de puesto?"

"¡Por su puesto qué sí amiga! Es decir eres una persona con un gran corazón, que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás lo cual son grandes cualidades para una reina"

"Yo más bien me veo como alguien débil y egoísta"

"¿Por qué egoísta?"

"Sasha os mentí a ti y a todos sobre quien era yo realmente"

"Christa... quiero decir Historia, tenías tus motivos para ello; pero eso ya es agua pasada. Ahora lo más importante es centrase en el presente"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo?"

"Venga vamos" - Le dije divertida al ver su cara.

Así que comenzamos nuestro camino hasta los comedores, pero cuando llegamos al lugar se hizo un silencio en la sala y todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando para luego ponerse a cuchichear.

"¡No tenéis nada mejor qué hacer que estar cotilleando!" - Dijo Sasha mientas comenzaba a chillarles.

"Venga vamos Sasha relájate, no pasa nada"

"¡Por supuesto qué sí pasa algo Historia!"

"Si te callas te dejo comerte mi postre también"

"De verdad" - Me dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos y se le salía la baba como en una cascada.

"Claro"

"Esta bien, vete a sentar mientras yo busco la comida" - Pero no me di tiempo a responderle porque en un abrir y cerra de ojos ésta se había esfumado.

Así que sin más fue en busca de una mesa, lo más alejada posible de todos, donde poder estar tranquila. Cuando la conseguí me senté esperando el regreso de Sasha, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría podía ver como la gente que pasaba se quedaba observándome, como si fuera un bicho raro, hasta que de todos esos una chica se acerco hasta donde estaba yo.

"Así que tú vas a ser nuestra nueva monarca, va menuda decepción"

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Me llamo Hitch, miembro de la policía militar"

"Y a mí que coño me importa" - Al parecer por su reacción no se esperaba mi respuesta.

"Deberías tener más respeto, estás ante un miembro de la policía militar"

"Y tú estás hablando con la futura reina de la humanidad"

"No hasta mañana, tal vez unas cuantas horas en el calabozo te sirvan para bajarte esos humos de superioridad"

"**¿Pero de qué está hablando esta chica? ¿Humos de superioridad?, pero si yo lo que menos quiero es tener que ser reina" - **"Si yo no he sido la que se ha acercado a hablar con aires de superioridad"

"Me da igual, escúchame atentamente chica..."

"¿Te está molestando Historia?" - Me dijo Sasha apareciendo a su lado con cara de pocos amigos mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa.

"Perdona estamos en una conversación privada" - Le dijo ella.

"Si esa conversación incumbe a mi amiga, a mí también" - Le dijo ya comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Tranquila Sasha no hace falta que te importe, ya que por lo que a mí respecta tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar" - Le dije mientras me levantaba y agarraba mi comida para irme a algún lado con Sasha - "Hasta nunca"

"¡Pero menudos modales!" - Dijo indignada.

Pero nosotras no le hicimos caso.

Una vez que terminamos de comer el resto de la tarde lo pasamos hablando tranquilamente, lo cual agradecí bastante por el simple hecho de que fue una fantástica distracción de lo que me esperaba mañana, era genial por un momento olvidarte que dentro de veinticuatro horas sería coronada reina de toda la humanidad.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana Historia que ya es tarde y necesitas descansar para tu gran día"

"Gracias, nos vemos mañana" - Le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Cuando entre a la habitación fui directa a acostarme en la cama para ver si conseguía dormirme, pero en lugar de eso comencé a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

"**¿De verdad estoy preparada para ser reina?... Desde luego que no, además que pensara el pueblo de su nueva monarca, viendo la reacción de esa tal Hitch no me extrañaría nada que la gran mayoría piense lo mismo que ella; que soy una decepción... A lo mejor tiene razón, es decir si cuando me uní al cuerpo de exploración en ninguna de las misiones fui capaz de matar a un titan habiendo recibido un entrenamiento militar, cómo voy a poder gobernar toda una sociedad sin siquiera haber recibido alguna enseñanza política, en conclusión seré toda una decepción... ¿Y si llegara a escaparme, huir del muro Shina y esconderme en alguna parte del muro Rose y poder tener una vida tranquila?" **

Entonces comencé a darle vueltas a esa idea.

"¡Qué demonios!" - Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba directa al armario.

"La humanidad podrá hacer frente a esto, si han podido hacer frente a invasiones de titanes no creo que les importe que su futura reina se fugue, podrán hacer frente a una crisis de la corona" - Dije mientras me cambiaba a mi uniforme de exploración sin llegar a ponerme todas correas - "Total viendo el panorama tampoco es que esperen mucho de mí"

Al terminar de vestirme fui directa a la puerta, la cual abrí un poco para dar una ojeada al pasillo por posibles moros en la costa. Al comprobar que no había nadie, no perdí ni un minuto más y me puse en marcha para salir de aquel lugar, no sin antes ponerme la capucha, para comenzar mi plan de fuga.

* * *

Una vez que que había salido del cuartel, me encontraba caminando por las desiertas calles de Stohess. Ya habiendo completado la primera parte del plan que era salir de aquel lugar sin ser vista, lo siguiente que tenía que hacer es llegar a la salida del distrito y de ahí, alejarme lo más posible del lugar y ya después pensaría algo.

Pero iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que tenía algo delante de mi hasta que choque con él. Al mirar con que había chocado, me di cuenta de que lo que pensaba que era un objeto en realidad era una persona que no me daba ninguna buena señal y lo peor era que no estaba solo.

"Lo-Lo siento"

"Pero ¿Qué hace una chica como tú a estas altas horas en la calle y sola" - Me dijo en un tono que e puso la piel de gallina.

"Disculpa pero tengo prisa" - Le dije mientras le pasaba por un lado.

Pero los otros dos que le acompañaban se pusieron delante de mí evitando cualquier paso.

"Vamos pequeña ¿No te apetece pasar un rato agradable con nosotros?"

"No"

"Vaya menudo aires tiene la chica" - Dijo uno de los otros

"No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba un brazo.

"¡He dicho que no!" - Le grite mientras le mandaba una patada en toda la entrepierna.

Cuando me soltó por el dolor que le causo el golpe, aproveche para escapar en una dirección cualquiera.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

"Vamos Levi reconocelo"

"Hanji deja de molestarme de una vez, no ves que estoy ocupado con el papeleo"

"Pero si no estás haciendo nada, tienes al pobre Eren haciéndolo todo" - Dijo Hanji mientras señalaba a Eren que rellenaba en unos documentos.

"Pues por eso mismo, no ves que le estoy supervisando" - Dijo mientras dirigía una miraba a Eren - "Y tú más rápido, quiero eso acabado para esta noche"

"Sí capitán" - Dijo el pobre Eren nervioso mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

"Y que tú seas el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad"

"¿Algún problema Hanji?" - Dijo desafiante.

"No, además ¿Qué ha hecho Eren para merecer esto?"

"Desobedecí las ordenes del capitán" - Dijo Eren.

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar?" - Le dijo en un tono frío al chico.

"Perdón capitán"

"Bueno no intentes hacerte el despistado con lo que te dije Levi, reconoce que le has cogido cariño a la chica"

"Y cuántas veces tendré que repetirte yo, que primero te vayas a la mierda y segundo que no estoy buscando pareja"

"Ah no me refiero a ese tipo de cariño mini gruñón"

"¿Cómo?" - Dijo furioso

Y al mismo tiempo se hoyo la risa ahogada de Eren.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que le tienes cariño en el sentido que la ves como a una hermana pequeña"

"Menuda sarta de gilipolleces dices, además esa chica me importa una mierda mi única misión es que mañana este presente en la ceremonia de coronación"

"¡Ah! Eso es otra cosa que se me olvidaba, Levi te pasaste demasiado en la forma en que trataste a la pobre chica cuando le pediste... ¡No! Más bien le ordenaste que fuese la reina"

"Y ¿Por qué me debe importar eso?, ella debe acatar con lo que se le ordeno"

"La chica tiene miedo, ¿Cómo reaccionarias tú si te ordenasen que fueses el rey de la humanidad?"

"No es mi problema"

"Pero piénsalo por un momento, ¿Cómo te sentirías sabiendo que sobre tus hombros va a caer toda la responsabilidad que conlleva la corona"

"He dicho que no me importa"

"Ah eres imposible" - Dijo Hanji enfadada mientras caminaba hacia la ventana del lugar - "Vaya como ha comenzado a llover... Además Levi no has pensado que la chica podría intentar escaparse"

"Créeme que no lo hará, no tiene el valor suficiente para ello" - Le dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe y de ella emergió Sasha con una cara de preocupación, y todo el mundo se le quedo mirando.

"¡Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para entrar así" - Dijo Levi furioso.

"Capitán es Historia, fui a su habitación y ella no estaba; y encontré en una nota que decía que ella no quería defraudarnos a todos al no sentirse preparada para ser reina y que por ello se marchaba"

"Vaya mira tu por donde Levi... te lo dije"

"¡Maldición!" - Dijo levantándose rápido del sofá - "Iré a buscarla"

"Yo formare un grupo de búsqueda" - Dijo Hanji - "Vamos Sasha"

"Sí comandante, además creo que no andará muy lejos al entrar en su habitación su equipo de maniobras estaba ahí" - Le dijo antes de marcharse.

"Si eso es cierto entonces tenemos ventaja para encontrarla" - Dijo Levi mientras se disponía a marcharse pero alguien le detuvo.

"¡Qué quieres Eren!"

"Voy con usted" - Le dijo decidido.

"No"

"Con su debido respeto capitán no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta y a medida que pasa el tiempo las posibilidades de encontrar a Historia van disminuyendo"

"Está bien, pero que tus sentimientos hacia la chica se queden donde están, lo que menos quiero ahora es tener que aguantarte a ti también" - Le dijo mientras se marchaba, seguido de Eren con uno notorio sonrojo.

* * *

**Narra Historia**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaría huyendo de esos tipos, pero era bastante y encima se había puesto a llover por lo que me mi visión se empañaba a cada rato.

"Bueno creo que los he despistado" - Dije mientras paraba para recuperar el aliento - "Pero con tanta carrera yo también me he perdido" - Dije mientras miraba de un lado a otro

"**Maldición sabía que tenía que haber traído mi equipo de maniobras, pero como no quería llamar la atención lo deje en la habitación. Tal vez si voy por ese camino llegué a algún sitio" - **Pensé mientras me ponía en marcha.

Pero al pasar al lado del callejón que había en el camino, sentí como algo me jalaba.

"Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí"

"Soltadme" - Dije mientras forcejeaba, pero fue inútil.

"Oh cariño, no me gusto nada esa patada que me diste pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo" - Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

"Vete a la mierda"

Entonces el se rio con sus amigos para luego golpearme la cara.

"Escúchame atentamente" - Dijo mientras me agarraba la cara - "Te recomiendo que cierres la boca porque como sigas jodiéndome, no dudes en que te matare" - Dijo mientras sacaba una navaja y la pasaba por mi pómulo haciendo una herida superficial - "Es hora de pasar un buen raro" - Me dijo mientras pasaba su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla.

Aquel golpe me dejo desorientada y los otros dos no permitían que me moviese,maldita sea estos me iban a violar y no podía hacer nada. Entonces empecé a sentir como la respiración pestilente de aquel tipo chocaba con mi cara y como este posaba sus manos en mi cadera.

"**No, no quiero que mi primer beso sea de esta forma" - **Pensé mientras las lágrimas por la impotencia amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

De repente aquel tipo se paro, escuche como alguien le decía algo y al instante sentí como caía al suelo y comencé a escuchar una serie de gritos y sonidos que parecían golpes.

Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue unos ojos azul verdoso que me miraban con una expresión de preocupación. Sabía claramente quien era.

"¿Eren?" - Dije en un susurro inaudible.

"¿Historia te encuentras bien? ¿Eso desgraciados te han hecho algo?"

"No" - Le dije antes de comenzar a llorar.

Al instante sentí como sus brazos me envolvían y yo hundía mi cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía llorando.

"Hey tranquila, ya todo paso" - Dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabeza.

"He sido una estúpida, nunca debí huir"

"No te preocupes más por eso, ya todo paso. Suerte que el capitán y yo te encontramos a tiempo, no quiero pensar en lo que te hubieran hecho esos desgraciados si no llegamos a tiempo"

"Un momento" - Dije mientras despegaba mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo - "¿Has dicho el capitán?"

"Sí el mismo"

Entonces me separe de él y mire la figura que estaba delante de mí, Levi se encontraba apoyado en una pared; con la mirada fija en el suelo como si estuviera pensando. Armándome de valor, comencé a caminar hasta donde estaba él.

"Capitán" - Le dije una vez que estaba a su lado para llamar su atención, lo cual no sé si conseguí porque no pude evitar agachar la cabeza - "Sólo quería darle las gracias por salvarme y-y-y" - Ya me había quebrado y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos - "Y por salvarme de aquellas personas, ya que usted no tenía por qué haberlo hecho" - Ya no pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Pero de repente ocurrió algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que pasaría, sentí como el me agarraba y envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo protector.

"No vuelvas a hacer más estupideces como esta" - Me susurro en un tono que no se asemejaba nada al de dar una orden, sino más bien en uno que emanaba más preocupación.

"Sí"

"Está bien, volvamos al cuartel" - Dijo recuperando la compostura mientras caminaba por delante de nosotros.

"Vamos" - Me dijo Eren con una sonrisa a mi lado mientras me agarraba de la mano para seguir al capitán.

Yo no le respondí, sólo le seguí con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

* * *

"¡Ah Sasha para!" - Le dije intentando quitármela de encima.

"Deja de quejarte, que no me dejas taparte esa cicatriz"

"Es una coronación, no hace falta tanto maquillaje"

"Me da igual tienes que estar perfecta"

Así que sin más dejé que ella terminara de tapar la cicatriz de la noche anterior, que se la va a hacer no la podía culpar por que en primer lugar, me lo busque yo solita y en segundo, ella quiere que este día esté perfecta; se podría decir que está más ilusionada que yo. Pero lo agradezco, ya que ella se ha convertido en una gran amiga desde que Ymir se fue, siempre ha estado apoyándome en todo y también ha estado en los peores momentos como este.

De repente escuchamos como llamaban a la puerta y de ella emergía la figura de Armin.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No ves qué estoy preparando a nuestra futura reina!" - Le grito Sasha y él pobre no supo que hacer.

"Tranquilízate,no hace falta que te enfades Sasha además" - Le dije mientras me miraba al espejo - "Has hecho un trabajo fantástico"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, dime Armin ¿Qué deseas?"

"Venía a decirte que ya es la hora"

Di un enorme suspiro mientras me levantaba del asiento.

Tras salir de la habitación fuimos directos a la sala del consejo donde se llevaría acabo el acto tan esperado por todos. Una vez que llegamos a dicho lugar, nos detuvimos delante de dos grandes puertas que daban lugar a lo que sería un cambio importante en mi vida, mis amigos me estaban dando algo de tiempo para que estuviera lista.

"¿Preparada Historia?" - Me dijo Armin - "Una vez que entremos, Sasha y yo tendremos que ir a nuestros respectivos lugares y tú tendrás que ir sola hasta el consejo"

Le di una mirada a Sasha, luego a Armin para después inspirar profundamente y asentir.

Entonces ellos se aproximaron a las puertas para luego abrirlas. Lo siguiente que vieron mis ojos fueron una gran cantidad de ojos observándome, pero aun así no me detuve y comencé mi camino junto a mis amigos hasta que ellos se separaron de mí y yo continué sola.

"**Maldición mis piernas están temblando" - **Pensé a medida que caminaba.

Delante de mí se encontraban varias personas que componían el consejo, pero de entre todos esos desconocidos yo solamente reconocía a Hanji, Irvin y Levi. Una vez que llegué a mi posición, Irvin tomo la palabra.

"La humanidad a lo largo de los tiempos ha tenido que hacer frente a innumerables crisis, pero sobretodo estos últimos años han sido los más duros, uno de los muros que nos protegían cayo y miles de vidas se perdieron, tiempo después volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Pero esa vez la humanidad no se rindió y lucho contra el enemigo hasta derrotarlo, es por eso que como aquella gran victoria que tuvimos; hoy la coronación de nuestra nueva monarca supondrá un nuevo rayo de esperanza para la humanidad, la cual dejará atrás todas esas injusticias vividas para encaminarse a un futuro más prospero. Por favor Historia da un paso al frente"

Seguí sus indicaciones mientras veía como Hanji le pasaba un cojín donde descansaba la corona.

"Pon tu mano encima y recita tu juramento"

"**La hora de la verdad ha llegado" - **Pensé mientras ponía mi mano sobre dicho objeto - **"Vamos Historia sabes que puedes hacerlo... y sino puedes volver a intentar escaparte" - **Ese último pensamiento divertido me relajo un poco.

"Yo Historia Reiss prometo ante este consejo y todos los aquí presente que tomare mi nuevo cargo con orgullo, responsabilidad y dignidad, y que desde este momento tendré la única misión hasta el final de mis días de velar por la seguridad y bienestar de la humanidad, así como que esta siga avanzando hacia un futuro mejor"

Después de terminar de recitar, quite mi mano y vi un gesto de aprobación por parte de Irvin mientras entre sus manos agarraba la corona, para luego colocarla sobre mi cabeza. Lo siguiente que paso, fue escuchar como todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba mi nombre así como el sonido de campanas a lo lejos que indicaban que la humanidad tenía nueva monarca.

"**Ya está, lo soy... soy reina" - **Fue lo único que pude pensar entre tanto barullo.

* * *

Cuando finalizo la ceremonia de coronación, Irvin decidió que era necesario hacer un desfile por toda la zona central de Shina para que sus ciudadanos pudieran conocer a su nueva reina, además de que este no sería el único ya que comenzaríamos un viaje por todo el territorio de Shina y Rose para que sus habitantes conocieran a la reina. Lo cual no me parecía una mala idea, ya que así los ciudadanos verían que yo no era alguien superior a ellos sino una persona normal igual que ellos.

Así que ahora me encontraba montada sobre un caballo, paseando por una calle central mientras veía como todos los ciudadanos aplaudían y gritaban eufóricos a mi paso.

"**Párese que les agrado... aunque hay alguna que otra mirada de desaprobación" **

Escuche un ruido que me alerto y al mirar hacia atrás vi que uno de los caballos parecía agobiado, pero Levi que estaba justo detrás de mí me dio una señal de que no me preocupara y que siguiera. Entonces volteé hacia mi derecha y vi a Eren que me dedico una sonrisa radiante, hará desde hace algún tiempo que él y yo nos hemos vuelto algo más cercanos. Pero me pareció que en alguno de esos momentos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaron creo que me guiño un ojo y yo al instante puse mi vista al frente, para que él no me viera sonrojada.

Al hacerlo vi delante de mí a una niña pequeña que parecía perdida y asustada, la cual no hacía nada más que llamar a su mamá. No sé porque razón esa niña me recordó a mí.

De repente escuche ruidos más fuertes y al girar para ver que pasaba, vi que los jinetes intentaban controlar al caballo de antes pero lo cual les era imposible y sin previo aviso, el animal se soltó y salió corriendo en la dirección de la niña.

"**¡Joder!"**

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido, y lo único que sé es que sin perder ningún segundo más agarre la corona y se la lance a Eren para que la agarrara, pero creo que le di de lleno en la cabeza, lo más probable es que Mikasa me mate, y me baje corriendo del caballo hacia la niña. A la cual pensaba apartar del camino, pero al ver que el caballo estaba muy cerca y que no me iba dar tiempo cambie de planes y una vez que estuve cerca de ella la abracé en un abrazo protector; con el único pensamiento en mente que si a alguien tenía que golpear el caballo prefería que fuera a mí antes que a ella.

Espere el golpe con miedo, pero este en ningún momento llego. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver lo que ocurría, todo el mundo estaba en silencio y delante de mí se encontraba Levi sujetando al caballo.

Entonces yo fui soltándola poco a poco a la niña.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" - Le pregunte gentilmente.

"S-S-Sí" - Me dijo mientras sollozaba.

"Dime pequeña ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Es que- quería ver a la reina más de cerca y me separe de mi mamá, pero no pude hacerlo, y para cuando quise volver junto a ella ya no estaba" - Me dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Hey no llores, venga enséñame esa cara tan bonita que tienes" - Y ella poco a poco comenzó a quitar sus manos de la cara - "Eso es" - Le dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas - "Por tu mamá no te preocupes, que yo te ayudare a encontrarla" - Le dije mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto, además sabes una pequeña cosa" - Le dije mientras caminábamos de camino al caballo, ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero yo no le di importancia.

"¿Qué?" - Dijo más alegre.

"Que si has podido ver a la reina, porque esa soy yo" - Le dije mientras la subía al caballo.

"¿Enserio?" - Dijo con la cara iluminada.

Y yo le asentí mientras me subía al caballo. Una vez arriba volví a dar una mirada a mí alrededor, y por un lado vi Sasha completamente pálida, que parecía un fantasma, mientras Connie la abanicaba y por otro a Eren sobando su cabeza por el dolor junto a Armin y Mikasa, y Jean al lado suyo riéndose, le hice una señal de disculpa. Así como que a mi izquierda Levi se acercaba con el caballo.

"Qué te dije acerca de no cometer más estupideces"

"Perdón, pero no podía dejar que..."

"Me da igual, más tarde tu y yo hablaremos. Pero ahora lo que importa es que encuentres a la madre de esa niña"

* * *

**Tiempo después.**

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que me convertí en reina, y la verdad tampoco ha sido tan malo como pensaba que sería, pero aún así la política no es lo mío. Me gusta poder tomar decisiones que sean de utilidad a la humanidad, la ayuden a avanzar y sentir el cariño y aprecio de las personas, pero la política es un asco, ya que ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo y hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos, en parte porque estos llevan ya varios meses fuera de los muros para reconquistar el muro María; pero entre todo los malo, lo bueno es que Sasha se ofreció a ser como una especie de secretaria para mí ya que según ella le emocionaba poder ayudarme. Así que es algo que agradezco, debido a que tengo a una buena amiga que me ayuda en lo que puede.

Y ahora ambas nos encontrábamos en una reunión sobre la restauración y modernización de los muros, en la cual hubiera sido muy fácil de tomar una decisión sino fuera por el maldito grupo de la iglesia, secta o como sea. Que cada medida que planteábamos era rechazada.

"¡Maldita sea, no entendéis que la instalación de nuevas medidas defensivas son necesarias para nuestra seguridad!" - Le gritaba el general Pixis.

"¡Cómo puedes osar a querer tocar el regalo de nuestro dios!" - Dijo uno de ellos.

"**Y así ya llevamos tres horas" - **Pensé mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

Yo estaba que no aguantaba más, lo único que quería era salir y olvidarme de todo, e igual que yo también había más gente suplicando por el fin de esta dichosa reunión. Mire a Sasha que estaba entretenida con su cuaderno de notas dibujando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y se puso a escribir algo para luego acercarse a mí y fingir que me enseñaba algo importante.

"_Perdón por no prestar atención, pero es que no aguanto más y ¡tengo demasiada hambre!... Y tú sabes perfectamente como me pongo cundo tengo demasiada hambre"_

"_Tranquila yo estoy igual que tú, tengo ganas de saltar por la ventana con tal de salir de aquí"_

"_Sí, creo que no eres la única pero mejor quédate donde estás que el lo que llevas de reinado hemos estado a punto de sufrir ya dos crisis"_

"_¡Hey! La primera fue porque tenía miedo a esto y la segunda porque no podía dejar que le caballo aplastara a aquella niña"_

"_Lo que tu digas... ¡Ah si! Me he enterado que hoy los exploradores regresan"_

"_¡De verdad Sasha!"_

"_Sí, será fantástico verlos después de tanto tiempo"_

"_Solo espero que todos hayan vuelto sanos y salvo"_

"_Lo mismos espero yo Historia_

"**Bueno ya es hora de terminar con la reunión" - **Pensé mientras le devolvía el cuaderno a Sasha.

"¡Se acabo!" - Dije mientras golpeaba la mesa para llamar la atención - "General Pixis redacte un documento donde establezca las medidas defensivas que son de vital importancia para los muros y entrégueselo a Sasha lo antes posible, yo misma le informare de mi decisión"

"Sí mi reina"

"Bueno y con esto ya podemos dar por finalizada la reunión"

"¡Cómo se atreve!" - Me dijo uno de los de la iglesia - "¡Cómo se atreve a profanar un regalo de dios!"

"Si nuestra seguridad depende de ese regalo no me importa modificarlo pieza por pieza"

"¡Retire inmediatamente esa blasfemia!"

"Voy a ser sincera con ustedes, no me importa una absoluta mierda vuestro puto culto si queréis adorar a unos simples muros por mi bien, pero de esos muros depende la seguridad de mi pueblo y si vosotros interferís en ella, será mejor que vuestro dios os pille confesados"

Todo el mundo se quedo anonadado ante mi respuesta, sobretodo Sasha que me miraba con la boca abierta.

"Esto no quedara así, tomaremos medidas"

"Está bien" - Le dije mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y los miraba fijamente - "General Pixis" - Le dije dirigiéndome a él sin apartar la vista de ellos.

"¿Si mi reina?"

"No llevé acabo el documento que le dije"

"Pero"

Vi como ellos ponían una sonrisa triunfante.

"En cambio quiero que erradique completamente el culto a los muros" - Ahora si que todos se quedaron estupefactos - "Expulselos fuera de los muros y los que no quieran irse... Bueno mejor si párese un accidente"

"S-Sí mi reina"

Al mirarlo vi que en su expresión había miedo al igual que en la gran mayoría de rostros, no me gusta ser la reina mala pero si hacer falta lo haré.

"Us-Us-Usted n-no puede hacer eso" - Dijo uno de ellos aterrorizado.

"Soy la reina, claro que puedo. Desde mi punto de vista tenéis tres opciones: primera" - Dije levantando un dedo - "Os expulso de los muros y os las veis solitos con los titanes, lo cual sería un espectáculo digno de ver; dos" - Levante otro - "Este grupo que está aquí lo meto en los calabozos y al día siguiente os ejecuto delante de todo vuestro culto y seguidores como una advertencia, o tres" - Levante al último dedo - "Podemos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, podréis seguir con vuestro culto pero se acabo el poder en el gobierno"

Todos estaban blancos y aterrorizados por lo que había dicho, incluso yo me sorprendí de mi tono frío y falta de humanidad.

"Os lo advierto, yo también sé jugar a este juego y si os enfrentáis a mi lleváis la de perder. Os daré todo lo que quede de día para decidiros, y como llegué a mis oídos cualquier tipo de altercado la solución será sencilla; soga al cuello y patada desde lo alto del muro"

Mire de nuevo al comandante.

"Comandante no hará falta que le entregue el documento a Sasha, lo quiero dentro de dos días sobre mi mesa ¿Entendido?"

"Sí mi reina"

"Y vosotros, ¿También os a quedado claro?"

"Sí mi reina"

"Muy bien, doy por finalizada esta reunión" - Dije mientras me levantaba y salía del lugar.

Pero no di muchos pasos hasta que Sasha me alcanzo.

"¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga?"

"Qué quieres que te diga, esos tipos ya me tenían harta y no aguantaba más"

"Igualmente me has dejado alucinando, me quito el sombreo ante ti. Por cierto a ¿Dónde vas?"

"Voy a salir un rato, necesito despejarme"

"¿Te parece qué vayamos a ver a nuestros amigos?"

"Sí claro, ¿Cuándo llegan?"

"Será por la tarde, no sé exactamente la hora iré a preguntar"

"Tranquila, tomate el resto del día libre y ve a comer todo lo que quieras de la despensa"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" - Me dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

"Claro

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" - Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"Vamos Sasha relájate"

"Está bien, pero si preguntan por ti ¿Dónde les digo que estarás?"

"Tú ya sabes donde voy a estar"

"En ese parque que sueles visitar a menudo"

"Sí"

"Bueno pues dentro de un rato nos vemos" - Me dijo antes de salir corriendo a por la comida.

* * *

Así que una vez que me quede sola, emprendí mi camino hasta dicho parque. Donde una vez que llegue fui a sentarme debajo de un roble a observar el panorama, todo el mundo disfrutaba del pacífico día, así que después de todo se podría decir que estaba cumpliendo con mi labor.

Aunque todavía había algo que me desconcertaba y era el hecho de que yo no era la persona que era ahora, e decir Christa era la que se preocupaba por todos los demás y siempre estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ello, en cambio Historia era todo lo contrario, su única preocupación era ella misma. Por ello me sorprendía la forma en la que actué contra aquellos hombres del culto, me hirvió la sangre ver como prefería poner en peligro a toda la humanidad para salvaguardar sus intereses.

"He cambiado, eso no puedo negarlo pero ¿Habrá sido para bien o para mal?" - Me dije a mi misma.

Entonces vi como de entre el grupo de niños que jugaban en el fondo, uno de ellos se me quedo mirando para luego correr hacia donde estaba yo, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de mí pude ver que era la niña que salve en el desfile.

"Hola su majestad" - Me dijo ella con la alegría e inocencia de un niño.

"¿Cómo estás pequeña?" - Le dije mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

"Muy bien" - Me dijo riendo - "Sobre todo desde que usted me salvo, gracias de nuevo"

"No tienes porque dármelas, es mi deber como reina de la humanidad"

"Usted no tenía porque hacerlo a nadie le hubiera importado que una niña fuera aplastada por un caballo, ni siquiera a nuestro antiguo rey. En cambio usted sí lo hizo, de mayor me gustaría ser como usted reina tan valiente y decidida"

Cuando la pequeña dijo eso sentí como una sensación me inundaba el corazón, era algo que jamas había sentido antes, era aprecio, esa niña me apreciaba por lo que había hecho.

"Gracias" - Le dije con una verdadera sonrisa sincera y ella se rio.

Pero de repente mi vista se nublo.

"¿Quién soy?" - Me dijo una voz en particular que conocía.

"No sé, pero a lo mejor si me refrescas la memoria podría saberlo" - Le seguí el juego.

"Mm, ¿Por dónde empezar?" - Escuche como se decía y la niña se reía - "¡Ah! Ya sé, soy del mismo escuadrón en el que te graduaste tú"

"¿Eres Reiner?"

"No, ni de lejos soy ese, yo soy castaño"

"Vale, con eso ya puedo reducir el numero a dos personas ¿Eres aquel chico que tenía el apodo de suicida que estaba con matar titanes que no cagaba"

Cuando dije eso la niña comenzó a reírse hasta más no poder ya que la cara que puso Eren debía ser digna de un retrato.

"No"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí"

"Entonces sólo queda una opción... eres Jean"

De repente la luz volvió a mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Eren con cara de histérico.

"¡Cómo puedes decir que yo soy él! ¡Si ni siquiera nos parecemos! ¡Yo no tengo cara de caballo!" - Me dijo mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

"Eren ya está, era una broma yo nunca te compararía con Jean"

"No ha tenido gracia Historia, llevo casi dos meses sin verte y justo cuando lo hago me gastas esa broma de mal gusto" - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Oh vamos solamente fue una broma, no seas crío"

"Ahora enserio" - Dijo mientras me abrazaba con añoranza - "De verdad te he extrañado y mucho, estos dos meses han sido bastante duros, aunque no perdiéramos a compañeros, he tenido miedo de no volver a verte"

"Pero lo importante es que ahora estás aquí" - Le dije.

"Lo sé" - Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Nos quedamos así durante un momento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, él abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello y yo con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En algún momento de este último periodo de tiempo de mi vida Eren y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos y en cierto modo algo más cercanos.

Entonces ambos nos separamos y quedamos mirando un momento como si el mundo por un momento se hubiera detenido, hasta que sentí como si otros ojos ajenos a la situación nos estuvieran observando. Así que rompí el contacto visual para poder mirar a los lados y vi que en ningún momento la niña nos había dejado de mirar, acto seguido me separe de él algo avergonzada.

"¿Qué paso?" - Me pregunto él desconcertado.

Yo le señale lo más discretamente a la niña que estaba delante de nosotros y por fin pareció entender lo que pasaba.

"¿Sois novios?" - Nos pregunto ella.

Me quede helada ante su pregunta y comencé a sentir como mis mejillas empezaban a arder, entonces mire a Eren que estaba igual que yo y lo único que logre fue sonrojarme más.

"Pu-Pu-Pues la verdad es que..." - Intentaba decirle algo, pero por los nervios me era imposible.

"No hace falta que contestéis, habéis estado mucho tiempo separados y es normal que querréis estar un rato a solas" - Me dijo de lo más tranquila - "Adiós majestad" - Me dijo para tranquilamente marcharse dando saltitos hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Yo lo único que hice fue acostarme en la hierva y taparme la cara de la vergüenza. Acto seguido escuche la risa de Eren, haciendo que yo me destapara para mirarle mal.

"Eren no es divertido"

"Por supuesto que lo es, si vieras tu cara" - Dijo riéndose todavía más fuerte.

Yo me cruce de brazos y me di la vuelta ignorándolo.

"Venga Historia no te enfades, sólo fue una broma" - Dijo ya parando.

"Sí, una broma con la que me he reído que no veas" - Le dije sarcásticamente.

"Jo no te lo tomes todo a pecho" - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. En ese momento el rojo de mi cara estaba alcanzando un nivel desorbitado - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar enfadada conmigo?"

"Si te separas te perdono"

"Está bien" - Dijo fastidiado.

"Gracias"

"Por cierto hoy cuando llegamos Sasha nos puso al día tu altercado con el culto de los muros"

"No me lo recuerdes"

"Si vieras la cara con la que se quedaron todos, sobre todo el capitán Levi"

"Es que me dio una rabia Eren, por cada medida que proponían ellos estaban en contra por que eso les parecía que atentaba con la magnificencia de los muros" - Le dije indignada y al mirarle, él me estaba sonriendo -"¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?"

"Has cambiado, la chica conocí en un principio era excesivamente estúpida en cuanto a ayudar y preocuparse por los demás se trataba, una fachada de la verdadera persona que en realidad se escondía la cual era todo lo contrario; en cambio ahora esa persona es diferente, demuestra la preocupación que siente por otros de una forma verdadera no como si fuera un teatro"

"Yo también me he dado cuenta de que he cambiado, pero lo que me pregunto ahora es si ¿Habrá sido para bien o para mal?"

"Ten por claro de que el cambio ha sido positivo"

"Si tú lo dices" - Le dije y el me dio una sonrisa sincera.

Entonces vi como la niña se volvía a acercar.

"Majestad perdóneme por molestarla de nuevo, pero es que quiero hacerle una pregunta muy importante"

"Por supuesto que puedes hacerla, no es ninguna molestia"

"Bueno, lo que quería preguntarle era ¿si no le importaba a usted y su novio jugar con nosotros?" - Mi cara se volvió a sonrojar.

"Pu-pu-pues la ver-verdad es que..."

"Será un placer" - Le dijo Eren.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" - Dijo la pequeña emocionada mientras daba saltitos - "Vamos por aquí" - Nos dijo mientras se adelantaba"

"Vamos será divertido" - Me dijo Ere ayudándome a levantarme para ir junto a la niña y a sus amigos.

* * *

Y tal y como Eren había predecido, jugar con esos niños fue divertido, incluso más que eso, fue como volver a la infancia cuando nadie es consciente de lo complicada que es la vida, donde todo es alegría y diversión; donde todo se basa en disfrutar de cada momento por pequeño que sea sin preocuparse por el después. Pues eso fue exactamente lo que hice yo, disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, lo olvidar por un momento que era la reina de la humanidad y la responsabilidad de dicho cargo, sólo disfrute de volver a ser un niño.

En el rato que él y yo estuvimos con los niños, jugamos a un juego donde yo era la princesa en apuros y Eren hacía de mi rescatador, mientras que los niños se dividieron en dos grupos donde unos hacían de monstruos y otros de los caballeros que acompañaban a mi rescatador. Y así estuvimos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras reíamos, hasta que en un momento dado Eren venció a los malvados monstruos y tuvimos que ir a lo que era su castillo, donde al parecer tenía que darle un beso pero como ya se había hecho tarde los niños tuvieron que volver a sus casas y Eren se quedo sin su beso.

"Ha sido un buen rato, por dejar a un lado todo el estrés y volver a ser niños " - Me dijo mientras me acompañaba a mi habitación.

"Sí tienes razón Eren, aunque la parte que menos me gusto fue cuando me rescatabas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Fácil, te podías haber ahorrado lo de llevarme en brazos"

"Qué quieres que te diga, tenía que interpretar mi papel" - Me dijo mientras nos deteníamos.

"Demasiado" - Le dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches Historia" - Me dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

"Eren espera un momento"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Y en un rápido movimiento me acerque a su mejilla para darle un pequeño beso.

"Que pases buenas noches mi salvador" - Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Narra Eren.**

¿Eso acababa de pasar? Era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza en estos instantes, al mismo tiempo que no quitaba mi mano de la mejilla donde la chica que amaba había puesto sus labios. Sí lo confieso estoy locamente enamorado de Historia, puede que al principio cuando la conocí fuera simple interés producido por un simple juego de las hormonas, pero después de descubrir su verdadera identidad ese interés creció, ya que a diferencia de Christa que era un libro abierto, Historia tenia un 'algo' secreto que me empezó a atraer más; y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había enamorado de ella. Pero me da miedo confesarle lo que siento por miedo a su rechazo, lo cual es irónico viniendo de mí, del estúpido chico suicida que no tiene miedo a enfrentarse a los titanes.

¿A qué viene esa cara de idiota Jaeger? - Me dijo alguien.

Entonces salí de mi trance para ver que la persona que me había hablado era el capitán Levi.

"Oh capitán Levi" - Le dije nervioso mientras le hacía el saludo militar.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta, además ¿Qué haces parado en la puerta del cuarto de Historia?" - Dijo eso último aumentando el tono.

"Es que ella estaba en un parque y yo fui a saludarla, y después la acompañe hasta su cuarto porque se había hecho de noche"

"Ya veo, bueno no me puedo permitir perder más tiempo contigo, tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿Qué cosas?" - Yo y mi impulsividad.

Él me miro por unos momentos.

"Irvin ha convocado una reunión para hablar acerca de la reina"

"¿Puedo ir?"

"¿Por qué quieres ir?"

"Historia es mi amiga y si hay algún problema me gustaría saberlo también"

"¿Seguro Jaeger?" - Dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta mí - "No habrá otros motivos"

"Por supuesto que no capitán"

"Esta bien Jaeger, puedes acompañarme" - Dijo mientras proseguía su camino.

Yo le seguía detrás mientras caminábamos por aquella tupida red de pasillos, en cierto modo me sentía afortunado de poder asistir a la reunión pero para ello tuve que elegir mis palabras con cuidado. Si es cierto lo que piensa Hanji, Levi ve a Historia como una hermana pequeña y si es así, él no permitirá tan fácilmente que alguien se acerque a ella y menos yo dado mi historial.

De repente vi como este se detenía y abría una puerta,no sin antes darse la vuelta para mirarme.

"Ni una sola palabra" - Me advirtió y yo asentí.

Al entrar a la habitación vi que entre varias de las caras que había, pude reconocer al comandante Pixis, a Hanji e Irvin.

"Perdón por el retraso" - Dijo Levi tomando asiento y yo al lado suyo.

"Bueno ya que estamos todos podemos dar comienzo a la reunión" - Dijo Irvin - "Os he convocado aquí para hablar acerca de nuestra reina"

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?" -Pregunto Hanji.

"No es nada grave, sólo que gracias a la nueva monarca hemos podido comprobar que poco a poco nuestra sociedad se está estabilizando y creo que Pixis puede dar fe de ello" - Dijo mirando al comandante el cual asintió.

"Tienes razón Irvin, justamente hoy antes de que llegarais de vuestra expedición tuvimos una reunión acerca de la modernización de las defensas de los muros, la cual hubiera podido ser rápida si el culto de los muros no se hubiera negado a cada media que proponíamos, pero lo mejor fue cuando ella les planto cara y su pongo que todos ya os habréis enterado de como fue" - Todos asentimos - "Sinceramente ni siquiera un titan me había dado tanto miedo como ella"

"Bueno" - Dijo Irvin - "El verdadero punto de esta reunión es el hecho de que aunque Historia esté haciendo realmente bien su trabajo y los ciudadanos la aprecian, hay una parte que la ve demasiado inmadura para un cargo así. Por lo que sería recomendable que ella se casara"

Cuando Irvin dijo aquello, sentí como el color abandonaba mi cara.

"¿Eres imbécil o qué Irvin?" - Dijo una voz, que para sorpresa de todos fue la de Levi - "La chica no ha tenido ya bastante con lo de tener que convertirse en reina, para que tú ahora la vayas a obligar a casarse con algún desconocido que se aproveche de ella" - Le dijo furioso.

"En eso Levi tiene razón" - Le dijo Hanji.

"Sé que no es lo más moral, pero hay que hacerlo"

"Y ya tienes un pretendiente" - Le dijo Levi.

"He pensado bastante en ello, ya que también tengo corazón y no quiero que ella se vea en la obligación de tener que vivir con un completo desconocido que la haga infeliz"

"Vamos Irvin no te andes con rodeos"

"Bueno pues la persona en la que he pensado está con nosotros y eres tu Eren"

"**Un momento... ¿Qué?" - **Fue lo que pensé. En este preciso momento sentí como mi cuerpo era invadido por dos sentimientos diferentes, por un lado quería gritar a los cuatro vientos de alegría y por otro lado el miedo que sentí por la mirada de maníaco homicida que me tenía que estar dándome el capitán - ¿Por qué yo?" - Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

"Eres su amigo más cercano, ella te aprecia y valora además gracias a tus poderes en cualquier caso de emergencia la podrás protegerla"

"Entiendo"

"Entonces qué muchacho, aceptas"

"Sí señor" - Le dije mientras hacía el saludo militar.

"Muy bien podéis iros entonces a descansar, declaro finalizada la reunión" - Entonces todo el mundo empezó a salir y yo al igual que ellos lo imite.

Pero una vez que estaba solo escuche una discusión y al mirar para ver que ocurría, vi que el capitán venía hacia mi y Hanji detrás de él. Para cuando quise reaccionar, él me había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y me tenía contra la pared.

"¡Dime exactamente qué es lo que te traes entre manos Jaeger!"

"Nada capitán"

"¡Mientes! Te he estado observando y sé que quieres algo de ella"

"¡Levi suéltalo!"

"No hasta que me diga que es lo que quiere de Historia"

"Capitán yo solamente estoy enamorado de ella" - Le dije agachando la cabeza.

"¿Cómo?"

"Historia me gusta capitán, por eso acepte a casarme con ella. Porque la quiero y no quiero que ella acabe en los brazos de algún infeliz que la haga desdichada"

"Oh amor juvenil, que bonito" - Dijo Hanji - "Ves Levi que no es nada malo, vamos suéltalo"

"Esta bien" - Dijo mientras me soltaba - "Te creeré Jaeger, pero que conste que como ella derrame una sola lágrima por tu culpa haré de tu vida un infierno, ¿Me has entendido?"

"Sí capitán" - Le dije con miedo.

"Bien ahora quiero que vayas y le digas la noticia, es una orden"

"Sí capitán" - Le dije mientras salía del lugar hacia su habitación.

Corrí todo los que mis pies podían para llegar al cuarto de Historia, estaba emocionado y a la vez asustado por contarle lo de nuestro compromiso, pero una vez que llegué a dicho lugar vi que Sasha estaba enfrente de su puerta intentando abrirla.

"Sasha ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es Historia, venía caminando por el pasillo cuando la vi corriendo hacia su habitación donde se encerró y ahorra no me deja entrar. Historia abre la puerta" - Dijo.

"Por favor Sasha déjame sola, estoy bien" - Dijo con la voz rota.

"¡Historia soy Eren abre la puerta!" - Le grite.

"¡Lárgate!" - Me grito desde dentro.

"No va a seder Eren, quédate aquí mientras yo voy a ver si puedo entrar por la ventana de su cuarto" - Me dijo Sasha para luego irse.

"**No hay tiempo" - **Pensé - "¡Historia abre la puerta inmediatamente!" -Le dije perdiendo ya la paciencia.

"¡He dicho que te largues!" - Me grito furiosa.

"¡No vas a poder impedir que entre!" - Le dije furioso mientras de una patada abría la puerta.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Ella se había escondido pero yo era más listo. De un rápido movimiento la saqué de su escondrijo, se había ocultado en el armario pero aunque lo impidiera pude escuchar su respiración.

"¡Qué te pasa! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" - Le dije mientras la agarraba de los hombros furioso, pero al verla mejor, vi que sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara estaba llena de lágrimas - ¿Qué te ocurre?" - Le dije suavizando el tono.

Pero ella se separo bruscamente de mí para luego darme una cachetada.

"¡Ah qué ha venido eso!" - Le dije desconcertado.

"Eres un maldito cabrón embustero" - Me dijo furiosa.

"Sigo sin comprenderte"

"Cómo no lo vi venir, pensé que de verdad te preocupabas por mí, que me tenías cariño; que de verdad querías ser mi amigo" - Dijo eso último en un susurro - "Pero en realidad sólo fueron mentiras bonitas ya que tú querías conseguir algo"

"¿A qué viene eso Historia? Todo lo que has dicho es mentira" - Le dije sin entender mucho lo que pasaba.

"¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo!" - Me dijo furiosa - "Eren soy la reina, sabía perfectamente lo de la reunión secreta de Irvin"

"Así que lo escuchaste todo" - Le dije pálido.

"Todo lo necesario, del plan de Irvin para casarme y de como tú no desaprovechaste la oportunidad"

"Espera eso no fue así, estás confundida déjame explicártelo" - Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Guardias!" - Grito mientras intento huir pero yo fui más rápido y la atrape, para luego taparle la boca.

Ella intento zafarse pero al ver que no lo iba a conseguir se rindió y yo quite la mano de la boca cuando vi que no tenía intenciones de gritar. Pero en vez de gritos ella comenzó a llorar, haciendo que el corazón se me partiera.

"Pen-Pensé que eras distinto Eren"

"Historia no sé bien lo que pudiste escuchar en la reunión" - Le dije mientras le daba la vuelta para que me mirara - "Pero yo no me aproveche de la situación, Irvin me escogió a mí"

"Y tú no te negaste"

"No te voy a mentir, tienes razón acepte"

"¿Y por qué aceptaste a casarte conmigo? ¿Poder?, ¿Riqueza?, ¿Qué cosa?"

"Porque te amo" - Le dije sintiendo un gran alivio.

"¿Cómo?" - Me dijo ella sorprendía mientras me miraba directamente con sus ojos rojos y cristalizados.

"Historia te quiero, por eso acepte casarme contigo porque estoy enamorado de ti y jamas hubiera permitido que Irvin te casara con otra persona... bueno además de mí seguro que Levi también lo hubiera impedido" - Ella se río por mi comentario.

"¿D-De verdad?"

"Esto que parece verdad"

Y sin ningún vacilar puse mi mano en su mejilla atraiéndola hasta mí para unir nuestros labios, disfrutando así por fin del contacto de sus labios con los míos, los cuales hacían un movimiento coordinado y lento; disfrutando así de este único momento. Cuando nos separamos, ambos nos quedamos mirando con las frentes pegadas, sonriéndonos, y yo aproveche para limpiar con mi pulgar los resquicios de las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Te dije que era verdad"

"Ya veo" - Me dijo riendo para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrace.

Pero no pudimos estar así mucho rato, ya que de repente ella dio un pequeño grito asustada.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Mira" - Me dijo señalando a la ventana.

Y al mirar a dicho lugar, pude ver una figura en ella, era Sasha.

"Habéis dicho... boda" - Dijo con la cara iluminada y pegada al cristal.

* * *

**Tiempo después. Narra historia.**

"Dime ¿Qué te parece este encaje? ¿Y este diseño de falda? ¿Y estas flores para el ramo?"

"¡Sasha para! Es demasiada información por segundo"

"Ups perdón, es que es la primera boda que organizo y todo debe estar a la máxima perfección"

"Tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien, todo va a salir como tú quieres"

"¿Segura? Porque a mi forma de ver las cosas todavía nos falta elegir el vestido, la orquesta que tocara, el menú del banquete y la tarta" - Me dijo sarcástica.

"Lo de la mesa hoy fue demasiado"

"Jean coloco todas las mesas seis centímetros más alejadas de su posición"

"Y lanzarle aquel jarrón fue la mejor solución"

"Ya era la quinta vez que cuestionaba a la directora organizadora de la boda real"

"**¿Ese cargo existe?" - **Pensé.

"Créeme cuando te digo que los titanes no deberían ser su única preocupación, como me vuelva a cabrear los titanes van a parecer un chiste en comparación conmigo"

Me reí por su comentario.

"Si me disculpas voy a quitarme este corsé que no me deja respirar" - Le dije mientras me colocaba detrás del biombo para comenzar a cambiarme.

"Vale déjame ver que es lo siguiente de la lista, ¡Oh! Probar el pastel real"

"Sasha es tarde y tengo que leerme unos documentos relacionados con las defensas de los muros"

"No son más de las ocho, Historia la boda real no puede esperar"

"Sí, pero en ese escritorio me espera una pila de veinte documentos de dos páginas cada uno que hay que leer y firmar"

"¿Y?"

"¿Tal vez el cocinero no quiere ser molestado?"

"Te lo he dicho directora organizadora, como el gordito me cabree acaba metido en el menú"

"No seas mala, vamos a ser un trato"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Qué te parece si vas a probar y elegir la tarta tú y mañana te prometo que dedicamos todo el día a los preparativos de la boda?"

"¿De verdad quieres que pruebe la tarta?"

"**Sabía que con comida la tenía en el bolsillo" - **"Claro Sasha, me fio de ti y de tu paladar"

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba sola en la habitación.

"**Sasha eres un caso aparte, bueno el deber me llama" - **Pensé mientras me sentaba en el escritorio para comenzar a leer los documentos y firmarlos.

* * *

Llevaba ya dos horas con los dichosos documentos los cuales no parecían tener fin, y yo me estaba muriendo de sueño.

"A ver siguiente documento" - Dije mientras lo agarraba bostezando - "Por la presente, yo el comandante Pixis informe que bla-bla-bla-bla, muro Rose bla-bla-bla, integración de mas cañones en zonas como bla-bla-bla" - Dije para volver a bostezar - "Así no puedo, se me están cerrando los ojos y no me entero de lo que estoy leyendo"

Así que sin más deje ese documento y me fui a echar en la cama.

"**Esta es la cosa que más detesto de ser reina" - **Pensé mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirme, escuche como tocaban la puerta.

"Adelante" - Dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama, para ver que la persona que entraba era Eren - "Hola Eren" - Dije bostezando.

"¿Cómo estás pequeña?" - Me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para luego darme un beso en la frente.

"Bien, muerta de sueño, pero bien"

"Se te nota" - Dijo divertido.

"Muy gracioso, pero si hubieras estado de aquí para allá con los preparativos de la boda con Sasha mandando en todo y después tuvieras que hacer papeleo, te apuesto a que también estarías así"

"Lo sé, aunque no lo creas Sasha también me tiene de aquí para allá"

"Si siempre está conmigo"

"Ya, pero le manda a Armin y él a mí"

"Entiendo, por cierto ¿Querías algo?"

"Necesita alguna escusa tu futuro marido para venir a verte"

"Sí"

"Vamos Historia quería venir a verte porque llevo dos semanas sin poder hacerlo y las pocas veces que nos hemos visto han durado menos de un segundo"

"Tienes razón, se me olvida que Sasha no quiere que nos veamos hasta el día de la boda porque según ella no me dejarías concentrarme"

"No veas lo que me ha costado venir hoy, he tenido que esperar a que ella saliera y posiblemente echar algo en la tarta que la hiciera dormir"

"¿La has drogado?"

"Fue un simple somnífero" - Dijo levantando la manos en defensa.

"Obviando el hecho que has drogado a la organizadora de tu boda, Eren te conozco y sé que no me has dicho toda la verdad, vamos dime ¿Por qué has venido?"

"La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza"

"Anda eso viniendo de ti en nuevo"

"Bueno lo que de verdad quiero es que.."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno como sabes tú y yo nos vamos a casar y quería decirte si querías que practicáramos el beso, porque como sólo nos hemos besado una vez, para no hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo" - Dijo eso mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso y sonrojado.

Yo también sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

"La verdad es que..."

"Si no quieres no pasa nada"

"Sí, sí quiero"

"¿De-De verdad?"

"Tienes razón, además es mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando a esto"

"Entonces de acuerdo, hagamoslo"

"¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Sólo cerremos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar" - Me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Así que hice lo que él me dijo y una vez que cerré los ojos me acerque lentamente hasta el para unir nuestros labios en un sencillo beso que no duro mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" - Me dijo al separarnos.

"No sé, tal vez un poco soso a ¿Ti?"

"Lo mismo, necesitamos algo más de movimiento"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A esto" - Dijo mientras posaba su mano en nuca para luego atraerme hasta él.

A diferencia del beso anterior, en este nuestros labios hacían un movimiento lento y coordinado, que me gustaba bastante y creo que a él también. La sensación que producía el beso era extraña, ¿Esto sería amor?; pero dicha sensación no duro mucho tiempo ya que, contra mi voluntad, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

"Este ¿Qué te pareció?"

"Este me ha gustado bastante Eren"

"A mí también"

"Entonces creo que ya tenemos beso para nuestra boda" - Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Me dejarías probar una cosa?"

"Claro ¿Cuál?"

"Sólo cierra los ojos"

"Está bien" - Le dije mientras lo hacía.

Entonces sentí como volvía a juntar sus labios con los míos para volver a realizar el beso anterior pero en un momento determinado sentí como los dientes de Eren capturaban mi labio inferior, para dar un suave mordisco que no me dolió pero que hizo que gimiera de sorpresa dándole la oportunidad de meter su lengua en mi boca. Yo estaba tan absorta por lo que estaba ocurriendo que me costo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice me separe al instante de él y tape mis labios mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse.

"Lo siento Historia si ha sido muy precipitado"

"No tienes porque preocuparte la verdad es que me ha gustado"

"¿De verdad?"

"Ha sido una sensación extraña pero agradable"

"¿Quieres qué lo repitamos?"

"Esto te vale" - Le dije rompiendo la distancia entre nosotros para besarlo.

Esta vez el beso era distinto, más apasionado, más salvaje, nuestros labios se movían de forma rápida y coordinada; y su lengua disfrutaba explorando mi boca y cuando jugueteaba con mi lengua, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. Ambos buscábamos desesperadamente el amor y el cariño del otro en el contacto de nuestros labios.

Al separarnos por falta de aire me tome un momento para mirar, su pecho subía y abajaba rápido por la falta de oxígeno. Pero la separación no duro mucho tiempo porque no espero ni un segundo más para unir sus labios con los míos.

Y cuando ya estaba aburrido de mis labios paso a mi cuello el cual comenzó a besar dejando pequeños rastros de saliva, haciendo que de mi boca escaparan algún que otro gemido que por los gruñidos que emitía él se notaban que lo excitaba. Acto seguido Eren comenzó a empujarme suavemente haciendo que poco a poco mi espalda se apoyara contra el colchón, quedando yo debajo y él encima de mí apoyando todo su peso en sus rodillas y brazos.

Luego comenzó a hacer un camino de besos que bajaba desde mi cuello hasta el cuello de mi camisa, donde desabrocho el primer y segundo botón teniendo acceso completo a la piel de mi escote que empezó a besar y a morder salvajemente, al igual que había hecho con mi cuello. Por mi parte, cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordisco; producían una serie de corrientes eléctricas que me hacían sentir en las nubes, pero cuando sentí que el tercer botón que Eren estaba a punto de desabotonar era el que tapaba mis pechos; reaccione.

"¡Eren para!" - Le dije mientras me incorporaba en la cama y lo empujaba.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Has ido demasiado lejos" - Le dije mientras me abrochaba los botones.

"Perdón no sé lo que me paso, no podía parar"

"Tranquilo eres joven y humano es normal que eso pasara"

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por pensar que soy humano y no un monstruo como la gran mayoría"

"Eso no es verdad Eren, tus amigos al igual que yo no pensamos eso"

"Armin y Mikasa sé que no, pero los demás sé que en el fondo lo piensan y tienen miedo de que un día me descontrole"

"Eren" - Le dije mientras le agarraba de las manos - "Créeme cuando te digo que eso no es verdad"

"Gracias Historia" - Me dijo para luego acercarse y darme un suave beso - "Es mejor que me vaya, eso hora de que descanses" - Me dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

"¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir?" - Le dije mientras le sujetaba de la mano.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, no quiero estar sola"

"De acuerdo" - Me dijo mientras se quitaba las botas y luego se acostaba junto a mí.

"Buenas noches Eren"

"Buenas noches Historia" - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura para luego quedar dormidos.

* * *

**Dos semanas después. **

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Eren y yo tuvimos ese pequeño encuentro en mi cuarto, y la verdad todo hubiera sido perfecto si a la mañana siguiente Sasha no hubiese entrado y nos hubiera pillado infraganti. Puso el grito por las nubes. Echo a Eren del cuarto a escobasos, literalmente no sé de dónde la saco pero lo hizo, y bueno después de eso comenzó el interrogatorio que se baso principalmente en si habíamos `sacudido las sabanas´ lo cual hizo que mi cara alcanzara un nuevo tono de rojo. Para mi suerte cuando le dije que nada de eso había pasado se quedo más tranquila y obviando lo ocurrido aquella mañana seguimos con los preparativos de la boda.

Pero centrándonos en el presente, hoy era el día de la boda y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ya que dentro de nada comenzaría a caminar en dirección al altar.

"Nerviosa" - Dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Al mirar quién era, comprobé que se trataba del capitán Levi.

"Capitán ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"No es evidente, soy el que te va a acompañar al altar"

"¿De verdad?" - Es cierto ahora que caigo el padre es el que acompaña a la novia al altar.

"Sí" - Me dijo ¿Sonriendo? - "Además si supieras quién es el que va a oficiar la ceremonia"

"¿Quién?"

"Hanji"

"Pero ella no es cura"

"Sí, pero se le metió en la cabeza que quería serlo y cuando eso ocurre ni Irvin la puede detener"

"Ya veo"

Y tras decir eso, estuvimos en silencio un momento que pareció una eternidad hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

"Sabes capitán, tengo miedo"

"Es normal Historia hoy es un momento muy importante en tu vida"

"No es sólo la boda capitán, tengo miedo de todo"

"Explícate"

"Tengo miedo de no ser lo que Eren espera, tengo miedo de no estar haciendo bien mi trabajo, tengo miedo de estar defraudando a la humanidad, tengo miedo de todo" - Le dije agachando la cabeza.

"Historia mírame" - Y yo le obedecí - "Nadie dijo que el peso de la corona fuera fácil, créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento de la forma en la que te obligue a aceptar el cargo, pero a día de hoy sigo sin arrepentirme de haberlo hecho porque gracias a eso tenemos a la mejor reina que nos ha podido gobernar, a la cual la humanidad adora por todo el bien que está haciendo y la cual si se preocupa tanto por su pueblo es por que lo está haciendo bien"

"Gra..."

"Déjame acabar, y en cuanto al bobo de Eren, ese en el momento que digas sí quiero ya lo convertirás en el hombre más feliz del mundo"

"Gracias capitán"

"Por cierto, me entere que tú y él pasasteis la noche juntos" - Me dijo divertido.

"¡No es lo que usted cree! Solamente dormimos juntos, si Sasha le dijo que estuvimos sacudiendo las sabanas es mentira" - Le dije histérica.

"Tranquila te creo, Eren también me dijo lo mismo cuando charlamos"

"¿Qué le hizo?" - Le dije preocupaba.

"Nada malo, ¿No te lo dijo?"

"No lo he podido ver desde que dormimos juntos, Sasha me lo impidió"

"Ya veo, antes de que entremos ahí te entregué en manos de ese idiota prométeme que si te pasa algo malo me lo dirás, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti"

"Gracias capitán" - Le dije mientras lo abrazaba y él me correspondía.

Cuando nos separamos nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones preparados para entrar, lo cual no tardo mucho porque en seguida salió Armin para darnos la señal. Sin más dilación yo envolví mi brazo al rededor del suyo y comenzamos nuestro paso al altar.

Las miradas de todo el mundo se posaron sobre nosotros como cuchillos afilados, pero yo no les di importancia únicamente puse mi vista al frente viendo todo el rato a mi quien dentro de nada sería mi futuro marido; él cual me miraba radiantemente.

Cuando Levi me soltó seguí yo sola hasta donde estaba Eren, y una vez que llegue ahí mi puse frente a él para que este me retirara el velo.

"Muy bien" - Dijo Hanji - "Señoras y señores hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a esta feliz pareja. Ahora procedamos a la entrega de los anillos y la recitación de los votos"

Entonces vi como Armin se acercaba con los anillos para entregárnoslos.

"Bien Eren, tú primero"

"Historia ante todos nuestros seres queridos, yo Eren te prometo protegerte, amarte y cuidarte toda la vida hasta el fin de mis días" - Dijo mientras me colocaba el anillo.

"Historia tu turno" - Me dijo Hanji.

"Yo Historia ante todos nuestros seres, te prometo Eren quererte para siempre y por siempre, estar a tus lados es tus peores momentos cuando sientas que el mundo es oscuro y vacío, yo estaré ahí" - Le dije mientras le colocaba el anillo.

"Muy bien Eren ¿Quieres a Historia como tu futura esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?"

"Sí" - Dijo él.

"Y tu Historia ¿Quieres a Eren como tu futura esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?"

"Sí" - Dije.

"Muy bien, si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de esta unión que lo haga ahora o que calle para siempre" - Dijo Hanji.

Entonces mire a toda la sala nerviosa, principalmente por Mikasa que nunca supe como se tomo el compromiso mío y de Eren. Pero al verla, solo había una expresión de completa neutralidad. Así como en la rápida pasada que hice, vi que Sasha, que era mi dama de honor, tenía un rifle escondido detrás de la espalda; al final era cierto aquello que me dijo de que con ella nadie iba a tener cojones de interponerse en mi camino hacia la felicidad.

"Bueno por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer, Eren puedes besar a la novia"

El momento de la verdad había llegado, mire a Eren que me susurro un como lo ensayamos y sin más dilación ambos unimos nuestros labios ante la mirada de todos demostrando nuestro amor verdadero, al cual todo el mundo aplaudió.

Después del beso, el resto de la velada siguió su curso de forma tranquila, fuimos al banquete donde pude comer relajada junto a mi marido, hicimos un brindis donde nuestros amigos tomaron la palabra, Jean como siempre hizo alguna tontería a la cual Eren le siguió el juego, acto seguido picamos la tarta; y ahora nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile, después de haber realizado el baile oficial de novios.

"¿Por qué lloras?" - Me dijo al ver la lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla - "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Jean te dijo algo? Porque si es así voy ahora mismo a partirle la cara"

"No tonto no es nada de eso, estoy llorando de felicidad porque después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que he tenido en mi vida por fin soy feliz; y una buena parte de ello es a ti Eren"

"Historia, hubo un punto donde mi obsesión por aniquilar a los titanes me cegó y tú fuiste la luz que me saco de esa oscuridad. Así que si alguien tiene que darte las gracias por formar parte de su vida soy yo"

Yo no pude aguantar más y lo bese para demostrarle mi amor, el cual él no rechazo.

"¿Te parece qué dejemos este lugar y vayamos directos a disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas?" - Me susurro de forma seductora.

"Adelante" - Le dije yo.

Y si demorarnos más Eren agarro mi muñeca para llevarme fuera de la sala a una habitación más privada, en la cual una vez que entramos y cerramos a cal y canto, para evitar que alguien nos molestara, ambos fuimos esclavos de nuestras pasiones, deseos y actos más profundos y oscuros; eramos dos personas normales que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma demostrando su verdadero amor, en pocas y vulgares palabras, aquella noche sacudimos las sábanas de una forma salvaje como si un hubiese mañana.

* * *

**Un mes y medio después.**

"**Ah mi cabeza" - **Pensé mientras abría los ojos** \- "**¿Dónde estoy?" - Me auto pregunte mientras me incorporaba en una cama que no era la mía - "¿Esto es sangre?" - Dije mientras veía como mis dedos estaban manchados por dicho líquido ya seco.

De repente vi como la puerta se abría y la figura de una doctora emergía.

"Buenas tardes su alteza" - Me dijo la mujer.

"Buenas tardes ¿Sabría decirme lo qué me ha pasado?"

"Se desmayo ya que su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de cansancio y desidratación alarmante, pero el tratamiento está haciendo su efecto y en poco rato ya estará mejor"

"Ya veo"

Entonces todos los recuerdos del día volvieron a mi mente.

**Flashback. **

"¡Sasha, Sasha, Sasha! Hoy por fin llegan todos de su expedición al muro María! - Le dije saltando como una niña pequeña.

"Lo sé Historia, pero no crees que deberías dejar de saltar tanto acuérdate que últimamente has pasado unas noches horribles y tú cuerpo lo ha sentido"

"Hoy no pienso quedarme acostada en la cama Eren por fin vuelve y hoy quiero que me cuente toda las aventuras que ha tenido"

"Esta bien mi reina" - Me dijo Sasha.

Entonces escuchamos un ruido del exterior.

"¡Ah! Son ellos, venga Sasha a que estamos esperando" - Le dije mientras iba directa a la puerta.

Pero justo en ese momento me sentí mareada y mi cuerpo cedió al peso, pero suerte a que puse las manos rápido no me estrelle contra el suelo.

"¡Historia!" - Grito Sasha mientras corría a ayudarme.

"Tranquila, estoy bien" - Le dije mientras me levantaba.

"Nada de tranquila, acabas de caerte hace nada ¿Cuánto hace que no comes?"

"No sé tal vez desde ayer, pero no es mi culpa, la maldita gripe me ha tenido con vómitos toda esta semana y es que no tenía apetito"

"Me da igual tú te quedas aquí a descansar que yo misma le diré a Eren que venga" - Me dijo mientras me acostaba.

"Está bien"

"Así me gusta, ahora vuelvo" - Me dijo antes de irse.

"**Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos... noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve y cien" - **Pensé mientras me levantaba - "Con eso ya he tenido que dejar suficiente margen de tiempo" - Dije mientras salía.

Y así empecé a buscar a Eren por todo el lugar, lo cual no era precisamente que estuviese dando buenos resultados ya que llevaba como quince minutos de aquí para allá buscándolo pero nada, por lo que decidí sentarme en unos de los bancos del jardín para poder descansar ya que mi cuerpo de verdad lo necesitaba.

"Tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a Sasha y quedarme en la habitación hasta que Eren llegará" - Me dije.

Pero de repente escuche unas voces que provenían de detrás de unos arboles. Al parecer estaban discutiendo por el elevado tono y yo por curiosa fui a ver que pasaba; mientras más me acercaba podía escuchar mejor las voces y una de ellas era la de Eren. Así que sin más corría la poca distancia que me quedaba para ya por fin reunirme con mi amado, pero nada más torce lo que vi me dejo en shock.

Delante de mí estaban Eren y Mikasa besándose, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado como si de una estatua se tratase, no sabía que hacer, que decir; lo único que sabía era que en estos momentos me sentía muerta, todas mis emociones habían desaparecido y lo único que quedaba era la nada.

De repente vi como él se separaba bruscamente de ella y al verme su cara se quedo horrorizada.

"Historia"

"Eren" - Dije con la voz resquebrajándose y los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Historia no es lo que parece" - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, pero yo no me quede.

Corrí lejos, dejándolos con las palabras en la bocas no quería oírlo. Atravesé el jardín a toda velocidad y justo delante de mí venían todos nuestros amigos, y lo peor de todo era que Levi estaba con ellos, detrás de mi escuchaba como Eren gritaba mi nombre. Así que sin más cruce a la derecha frente a la mirada atónita de todos nuestros amigos, lo cual funciono porque pude dejar a Eren y todos atrás.

Pero aun así no me pensaba quedar ahí, por lo que corrí lejos del lugar todo lo que mi cuerpo podía, fuera a la calle. Pero aún así no pude hacer mucho, ya que mientras más pasos daba más sentía que me faltaba el oxígeno y mi vista se nublaba; por lo que en un momento dado mi cuerpo no aguanto más y me desplome contra el suelo golpeando mi cabeza contra una roca perdiendo el conocimiento.

**Fin del Flahsback .**

Acto seguido comencé a llorar, mi vida se estaba hiendo a la mierda y lo peor era que yo no podía hacer nada.

"Su majestad" - Me dijo la doctora.

"Sí" - Le dije recuperando la compostura y limpiándome la lágrimas.

"Hay otra cosa que debo decirle"

"¿Cuál?"

"Cuando la analizamos descubrimos que su malestar no sólo se debía a la gripe"

"¿Qué más era?"

"Pues..."

Lo siguiente que dijo me dejo sin palabras.

* * *

**Narra Eren.**

¿Cómo te encuentras?" - Me dijo Armin a mi lado.

"Como una mierda"

"Eren no deberías despreciarte así"

"¿Por qué no Armin? Hace nada le rompí el corazón a la chica que amo y no sé que hacer para arreglarlo"

"No fue culpa tuya"

"Lo sé, fue Mikasa la que me beso pero Historia no vio la parte en la que yo discutía con ella diciéndole que mi amor hacia ella era únicamente fraternal, nos pillo justo en el mejor momento" - Le dije irónico.

"Si todos te creímos cuando nos lo explicaste estoy seguro que Historia también lo hará"

"No es sólo eso Armin"

"También es por el ojo entonces, el capitán te dio un buen puñetazo" - Me dijo mientras me tocaba el ojo derecho y yo me quejaba del dolor - "Lo siento"

"No es eso, fue cuando nos dijeron que ya la habían encontrado, cuando vi como el capitán la traía en brazos inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrando me sentí impotente, jure que la protegería de todo y jamas la haría sufrir;y justamente voy y hago lo contrario"

"Ya verás como todo se arregla Eren"

"Ojala Armin, Ojala"

"Jaeger levanta" - Me dijo el capitán apareciendo.

Y yo le obedecí

"Ya está despierta"

Y sin perder más tiempo corrí hasta la habitación donde ella estaba, mientras que detrás de mí venían Levi y Armin a paso normal. Una vez que llegué todos los demás estaban esperando también por fuera.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mikasa esta con ella" - Me dijo Jean.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Mikasa salió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No entendía nada.

"Eren pasa, ella quiere hablar contigo" - Me dijo mientras se echaba a un lado.

Entonces entre en la habitación, ella estaba de espaldas a mí mirando por la ventana.

"Deja la puerta abierta" - Me dijo.

"Historia lo siento, siento lo que viste, no era mi intención, yo..." - Pero no pude continuar porque ella se abalanzo y me beso, para luego ocultar su cara en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba.

"No hace falta que te disculpes, Mikasa me lo ha explicado todo y ya no estoy enfadada. Tú siempre me has sido fiel"

"Pero"

"Olvídalo Eren, además hay algo más importante que debes saber"

"Quieres el divorcio, lo sabía, lo sabía; ese beso significaba un adiós"

"Eren estoy embarazada" - Me dijo en el acto.

"¡Qué!" - Le dije en shock.

"Eren que vas a ser padre"

Lo siguiente que sé fue que la abrace por la cintura y la levante por los aires mientras la besaba, en estos precisos momentos mi cuerpo rebozaba alegría.

"Pero ¿Cuándo lo supiste?" - Le dije una ves que la deje en el suelo.

"Hace un rato, llevaba unos meses enferma y al parecer cuando me examinaron descubrieron que mis síntomas no eran de gripe sólo, sino también por los primeros meses de embarazo" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba una de mis manos y me la colocaba en el vientre.

De repente fuimos engullidos por un tumulto de personas que nos abrazaban y felicitaban.

"Voy a ser tía" - Gritaba Sasha.

"Y yo podre estudiar a un bebe titan" - Dijo Hanji.

"Sigue soñando cuatro ojos" - Le dijo Levi.

Yo lo único que hice fue volver a besar a la futura madre de mi bebe.

* * *

**Tiempo después. Narra Historia.**

"Vamos Historia sólo un empujón más y todo habrá terminado" - Me dijo Hanji.

Yo hice lo que ella me dijo mientras gritaba por el olor inhumano que estaba padeciendo.

"¡Joder duelo!" - Grite.

"Eso es pequeña, lo estás haciendo bien" - Me dijo Eren a mi lado mientras me sujetaba una mano.

"Claro para ti es fácil decirlo, como no lo estás viviendo en carne y hueso" - Le dije.

"Vamos un último empujón"

Y yo lo volví a hacer mientras gritaba porque el dolor era todavía más fuerte, pero de repente sentí como algo salía y el dolor terminaba de una vez.

"Es una niña" - Escuche decir seguido de un pequeño llanto.

Estaba agotada, esto había sido un esfuerzo colosal pero había dado sus frutos.

"Historia mira a quién tenemos aquí" - Me dijo Eren mientras se acercaba con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos el cual me dio.

Delante de mí estaba una pequeña criaturita, blanca, con los cabellos castaños y que me miraba con sus pequeños ojos azules.

"Hola pequeña soy tu mamá" - Le dije mientras acariciaba su carita con mi dedo.

Esta acto seguido envolvió toda su manita alrededor de mi dedo. No pude evitar que los ojos se me aguaran.

"Lo has hecho bien" - Me dijo Eren mientras me daba un beso y también se ponía a acariciar a la pequeña.

Puede que el peso de la corona no siempre sea agradable y que con lleve muchos sacrificios, nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero la experiencia me ha hecho ver que esa decisión que me obligaron a tomar y que yo tuve que aceptar aunque no quisiera tampoco ha sido horrible, y la prueba de ello la tengo justo delante de mí

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado la historia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla y lo único que tengo que decir antes de despedirme es que aquella historia que prometí al final de A Sky Full Of Star, por supuesto que la haré pero que tardare más de lo que creía porque primero quiero adelantar un poco más mis otras historias y además quiero ordenar un poco más las ideas, pero eso no dice que cuando tenga algo de tiempo suba el prólogo como un comienzo y más ya ponerme enserio con la historia. Sin más hasta la próxima and122. **


End file.
